Samuel Karter
Overview Samuel is U.S army combat medic stationed in Keystone air force base and is assigned to Bravo Squad to provide medical assistance while in the field(Equipment tests) as well as assisting basic first aid training to the recruit pilots and Soldiers still in the recruitment process. He is often seen on the front lines next to the point-man as they are the only two with close range weapons moving up on hostiles as his team provide cover. He is a decent soldier and great medic and the team wouldn't be complete without him Personality Samuel is often referred to by his team as a nerd and or geek as he very much enjoy's movies, comic books and video games as well as his above-average intelligence although unlike everyone else in his squad he is the only one that enjoy's regulation and standard protocol,according to his best friend Michael he's the only man he knows that enjoys doing tutorials and training missions in video games. Even though he was given the status of nerd by his squad mates and even though he has a low self esteem when faced with an insult or ridicule he actually stands up for himself and often has a very witty come back's. Background Story Samuel Karter was born on March 10th 1993 and orphaned at the age of 3 Samuel was sent to New Mexico Children's home for orphans. At around the age of 6 Samuel was adopted by an average american family and moved to Keystone. After moving to Keystone he had fairly happy life and even his school life was okay besides of course bullies but Karter mainly ignored them and focused on his work. Around his teenage years it was revealed that Samuel had been diagnosed with ADD he dealt with it and when on with his days however the thought kept going through his head for many days. the problems only really arose when his final examinations came around and to his and family's disappointment he had gotten an average across the board. To deal with his frustration he would often go on walks into the woods often leaving for a long amount of time roughly 8 to 9 hours and at random times of the day. But one night as he walking down his usual path he had noticed something at the corner of his eye so he'd reached into his pocket and grabbed a small flashlight and shined a light on the area he'd seen the figure but nothing so he shrugged it off and kept going.later while walking felt like he was grabbed by a hand shining his light on it reveled what seemed to be to lower arms fused together form the ends each different colors, it had taken him a few moments to frantically shake off the creature and slam it into a tree, Samuel then picked up a large rock and slammed it down onto the creature, laying on the stone to use all his weight in an attempt to kill the creature. A small amount of smoke had came form under the rock, Karter slowly lifted up the rock to find some incredibly cracked gem fragments shattered on the ground So he had taken the fragments and placed them into his pocket. Later he made it home sneaking into his own bedroom and placing the fragments into an old jar, laying there awake in his bed all night. A few weeks later karter was sick of not doing anything in his parents house so he joined the army and preform adequately at basic but excelled at first aid so he had taken advance medic training. Later in his career he would serve in the middle east as one of the many who served in the conflict. here he had meet his new squadron and like all them served a single rotation before being transferred to Keystone Air Force base and this is were he is today testing new experimental equipment and weapons as well as helping with training recruits. Little does he know what there going to test the weapons on. Appearance Samuel is a Hispanic, Endomorphic above average built male with green eyes and black hair with goatee, mainly wears contacts but sometimes wears black rimed glasses. Much like the rest of his squad he wears the standard issue combat pants,boots,knee pads and olive gloves however unlike the rest of his squad he wears a combat t-shirt, Light weight carrier bullet proof vest, a medical pack and a combat helmet with a medical cross. Finally American Flag insignia on left arm as well as a knife sheath on right leg. Skills and Abilities * Combat Training: Being a member of the military he has been given basic training * Weapon Proficiency: Has learned to shoot through boot camp but specifically learned how to use shotguns. Unique Abilities * Advanced Medical Training:Being a combat medic he is an expert at keep his teammates alive and fighting as well as keeping them form death until the base medics can deal with them. Equipment and Weaponry Overview Samuel's load-out is focused around carrying a large amount of objects but also keeping the equipment easily accessible so he can treat a wounded member quickly. Another thing about his load-out is that it's meant to do well on the front lines so he has 4 slings of 14 shotgun shells on his vest as well as three extra pistol magazines for reserve. Equipment Specifics * UTS-15P: This is a plasma or pulse variant of the normal ballistic UTS shotgun platform offering more punch against larger or stronger targets as well as piercing though hides or armour. UTS as standard has 14 shell capacity and thanks to its bullpup design allows it to be more effective at close range urban environments. * Glock 17: Auto loading semi auto pistol that is reliable and simply to use, minimal recoil due to the small caliber and very controllable. no wonder it's used by most police units * Medical Field Back Pack: A standard issue field pack with medium to large capacity for storing many medical supplies such as bandages, stitches, quick clots, heat packs, cool packs and the experimental Bio Gel plus more * Bowie Knife:A large blade made form carbonated steel but is quite heavy but karter admits it's less practical but just looks cool...in his words. Notes * Due to his role and weapon of choice he was given the title shotgun surgeon by Micheal. * He is of rank Private First Class * The first member of his squad to ever encounter a gem mutant and even still owns the gem fragments. * The Bowie knife is a reference to the movie Crocodile Dundee specifically the famous that's not a knife line. Gallery Category:OranClarke13's Content Category:A to Z Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Males